An Unpleasant Surprise
by Eyes of Glass
Summary: What happens when the Hardy brothers discover the horrors of the fanfiction slash fics? Rated for language and sexual references.


Title: An Unpleasant Surprise

Author: Eyes of Glass

Rating: M Feedback: I take all constructive criticism. Ratings and reviews would be deeply appreciated.

#

#

#

To arrive late at his hotel room after a long gruelling match was an experience Matt Hardy both anticipated and dreaded. On one hand it signalled a well-earned rest but it also meant he would wake up after said rest with pains in his back, arms and various other parts of his body.

At least, he reasoned as he unlocked the door to his room, he would not be alone in his weariness. But as he opened the door he was surprised to see his brother, not fast asleep or eating skittles in bed, instead Jeff Hardy was hunched over a computer, his eyes fixed on the screen. He did not even look up when Matt entered the room.

"Hey,"

Jeff gave noncommittal noise in response which was somewhere between a grunt and an "um" and much too tired to wonder why his brother was so fixated on the computer, Matt threw his bag onto the floor and slouched into the bathroom. He desperately needed a shower.

When he walked out he was intruiged to see Jeff in the same position, fixated apparently on what he was reading, he was even more intrigued to see Jeff's expression change from shock, disgust, humour and blanching from time to time.

Eventually, curiosity won over, "Jeff?"

"Hmm?"

"What exactly are you looking at?"

"Website,"

Resisting the urge to massage his already aching temples, Matt walked over and looked down at the computer screen, "WWE stories? Jeff...you're not on one of those weird fan sites are you?"

There was a shrug in response and knowing well that it was useless to ask Jeff anything when he was in his "vague" mood, he squinted and looked at the words on the screen, "Matt fandom...Jeff fandom..._what_ is a slash fic?"

Instead of giving the expected vague response, Jeff fixed him with a half smile and pointed wordlessly at the screen, curious, Matt peered at the text and half a second later made a sound of utter disgust, "What the _Hell_?"

The younger Hardy looked quite amused at the response and continued to scroll down the screen, Matt watched in fascinated horror at the text displayed before him. After a minute he shook his head, "They do know we're brothers right? That's not kayfabe, they do know that?"

Jeff gave another shrug, "Doesn't seem to mean much, although we seem to be the most popular couple on the website, next to Kane and Taker" he broke off with a grin and a look that Matt wasn't entirely sure he felt comfortable with. Instead he stepped away from the computer and tried to get the images of what those insane writers were probably fantasising about. He felt slightly sick.

What surprised him a few seconds afterwards was the unexpected outburst from his brother, "What the Hell!"

Nearly falling out his bed, Matt sat up and glared at Jeff, "_What_?"

"Why am I always on the fricken bottom?"

After a few seconds of wondering what his brother was on about and then coming to a sudden realization, he felt an incredibly uncomfortable flush and didn't even try to respond. Falling back down he closed his eyes and desperately tried to fall asleep before his brother said something even more embarrassing.

Unfortunately, the powers that be had apparently seen fit to torture him some more.

"The Hell you are!"

Opening his eyes just a fraction, Matt glared at his brother who was now looking at the screen in apparent fury, "What is it now Jeff?"

"These fan girls think you're bigger than me! And why am I _always_ a bloody virgin!"

To tired and not to mention scandalized to even think of a response, Matt just shoved his further into the pillow, "Shut the damn computer and get some damn sleep!"

For a few more minutes there was silence in the hotel room, which was once again broken in a most embarrassing fashion, "_Matt glowered down on the body of his younger brother, his eyes filled with lust for the younger man_-"

"What the fucking hell?" Matt sat up and nearly threw the bedside clock at his brother, "Are you drunk?"

Jeff grinned and pointed at the screen. Matt groaned and fell down on the cover, trying and failing to erase the words from his already tried mind.

"_Jeff looked up, his naked body flushed, his emerald eyes_- Hey this girl is good at description! - _Dark with passion and he looked up at his older brother, panting like a wild animal-"_

"Jeff!"

"_Take me Matt" he whimpered as his skin flushed in the moonlight,"_

"Jeffrey Hardy!"

With a frustrated noise, the oldest of the Hardy Brothers threw his pillow at Jeff's head, which thanks to a well timed duck, flumped harmlessly against the wall.

From across the room, Jeff burst into laughter at the sight of his brother red faced and furious on the other side of the room, "Relax Matt, you should see what you do to me next!"

"GO TO SLEEP!"

_This was a brief little story I envisioned when I saw the brothers in Supernatural discover their own fan fiction. I'm still deciding whether or not I should do this for the other WWE stars. Let me know what you think!_

_~Eyes_


End file.
